Rainy Days
by Crossy n.n
Summary: What do you do on the long weekends in, when it does nothing but rain?


**Rainy Days**

Ok so I know this starts off a bit 'depressing' but it gets happier don't worry :D

And I'm sorry it's another 'Rei goes to college fic' but it's the only way I could interpret my ideas T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have and never will although I would be happy if someone could buy me Rei! ^_^

Anyway read and enjoy!

"blah blah blah"  speaking

'blah blah blah'  thinking

/blah blah blah/  conversation on phone etcetera

_blah blah blah _ letters/notes

Right I need a quick vote, Should I use Tala and Brian, Lee and Mariah, or both? Please vote! And enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 1**

Rei's PoV

"Ah great, as if my day couldn't get any worse, First I get shipped off to some college I **did not** want to go to. I would of much preferred to of been home schooled. But now it's cold, **and** it's raining, I don't think it could get much worse….well there's always this taxi could crash, but that's just being downright pessimistic"

About an hour or so later, the rain finally decided to stop but the sky was still heavily clouded over. Another few hours later the taxi stopped, I got out and paid the driver, and stretched my arms high above my head. 'That seemed like forever, I thought I'd never get out of that taxi.' I stood there on the sidewalk and turned to take a look at my new 'home'. 'Maybe this wont be so bad after all' I thought as a looked at the grounds, they were **huge** at least a few kilometres square they looked bright and colourful in contrast to the dark clouded sky the grass was still a brilliant green, the buildings still looked magnificent, and thankfully the raining had stopped a few hours earlier so it looked a little more promising. I sighed then hoisted my bag over my shoulder and set off up the path toward the reception.

"Man I swear this seemed closer form the road" I muttered as I trudged slowly up the path. The huge building slowly getting bigger, as I got closer I was able to see the awesome architecture, stone arches were carved into the wall, each one with a statue in it, the detail that was put into this building was outstanding The doors and windows were in complete contrast with the rest of the building, the big glass doors slid open smoothly as I approached them. To my surprise, the entire interior was carved in as much detail as the outside. I was also surprised that the entire entrance hall was empty "I better not be late..." I mumbled as I approached the front desk. A blond haired woman in her early 20's looked up at me curiously. "Ummm... My names Rei Kon I was told to report to the front desk on arrival…" I said waving the letter I had received giving me the instructions of what to do.

"Oh, hi my names, Jackie, just call me Jack though, I'll be back in a second" she said with a cheery smile on her face, after that she went rummaging through a few cabinets and draws, a couple of minutes later she came back holding a file of some sort. "Ah, here we are Mr Kon. If you'll give me two minutes I can get you your timetable and the other things you'll need."

"Uhh okay thank you." After my short reply she went back to he work, her fingers expertly tapping away on the keyboard, her right hand occasionally clicking the mouse, with a last enthusiastic click she straightened up and gave me a cheery smile.

"If you would come with me Mr Kon."

"Please just call me Rei."

"Okay. Rei, if you follow me I will show you to your dorm, and point out the major places you will need to know on the way, most of them are signposted but it can get a little confusing when your new here." She said giving me a wink, and disappearing into the back of the office. Seconds later she emerged holding a set of keys, she looked at me and I gave her a nod, and we set off out of the opposite side of the building form which I entered. This side of the lot was even bigger than I imagined, there was a network of paths leading form the various buildings that were scattered across the lawns. Directly in front of us was an enormous willow tree, which must have stood well over 20 feet tall. "How old is that tree" I asked my 'guide'.

"Well it was planted here by the colleges' founder, and the college is about 250 years old"

"Wow" I said with an awestruck expression on my face. We carried on walking for bout five minutes and we came to the base of the willow tree where we stopped, the receptionist pointed out the buildings one at a time.

"Those ones there are the Dorm buildings" she said pointing to my left. "that one there is the main study block, that's where the majority of the lessons take place, and where the Library and the I.C.T suit are located." She said pointing to the towering building some way into the distance ahead of us. "And there is the Gym building" she said pointing to a smaller building to the right of the main block. "And finally there's the gym circuit." she said pointing to the vast open space to the right of the gym building, A vast forest spreading out in the distance, the track leading part way into it at one end, and re-emerging about half way to the other end. "Okay, do you think you got all that?"

"Yup" I nodded.

"Ok then lets go find your dorm"

We set of along the path leading toward the dorm buildings; there were four of them, each getting bigger and bigger as we got closer. "Ummm how many people actually attend this college?"

"We have over 1000 students this year, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly" she said flashing me a smile.

As we approached the buildings I could see the amount of windows, and the sheer size of them, I counted 6 floors on each one. We approached the nearest one, that had 'Block A' in Big white letters over the doors, as the reception doors there were also glass and automatic, the glided open as we stepped inside into a brightly lit hallway, about 20 meters in there was a set of stairs and a couple of lifts. We approached the first list and Jack pulled out a piece of paper with a key attached to it.

"Okay you're on the 6th floor in room number 271" we stepped into the lift and I pressed the button labelled 6, the doors slid shut and a smooth voice sounded, 'going up' the lift slowly accelerated upward, the smooth voice sounded again '6th floor' the doors slid open, once again we were confronted by a hallway this one with shallow blue carpets and cream coloured walls, with mahogany doors set at intervals down the hall, the exit to the stairs was directly opposite to us and, the door just to the right of the stairs had the numbers 251 and the one to the left had the numbers 252, we walked to our left and the numbers slowly went up, we just passed 263, about half way up the corridor, we reached the very end of the corridor and the gold numbers 271 gleamed out of the door in front of me. "Ohh you're a lucky one Rei, You have one of the biggest dorms here" Jack said sounding excited.

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, and you got one of the best views too"

"Awesome" I said with a huge grin plastered on my face, as she slid the key into the lock and gave it a quick turn, the door clicked open.

I was confronted with a large spacious area, with a couch and an Enormous television, in the corner of the room opposite the door was a state of the art computer, a black marble counter separated the area with the couch in it, from the kitchen area, two doors were on our right one presumably leading to a bathroom and the other a bedroom. I think.

The floor was carpeted with a thick blue carpet, and the kitchen had slate coloured tiles and light wooden cupboards. I walked in and around the kitchen, and Jack was right, it was a huge room, I looked into the bathroom and there was a bath, and a shower in one, a toilet and a counter with a sink in it, a few towels lay folded in a small cupboard by the door.

I peered into the bedroom and it was huge, a red carpet, and a big window, I looked out of the window and you could see the entire grounds, and I mean everywhere! They were huge, I could see from the road right up to the forest at the back. Once again Jack was right the view was stunning. I turned to look at the rest of the room, there were 2 beds…. '2 beds? That can't be right.' "Jack, Do we share dorms?"

"Oh yeah, there's 2 people per dorm here"

"Oh, okay." Personally I wasn't quite expecting to have to share a dorm…Well its only because I'm an only child, I've never really had to share before…This is gonna be fun.

"Oh also, here, there's a set of dorm rules, you timetable and a map of the grounds" she said handing me a pile of papers. "Anyway Rei, I have to get going, the other students will be arriving any minute, today's gonna be hell."

"Joy, well I'll let you get on, sorry for keeping you"

"Nah, it's ok, anytime!" she said with a wink as she left.

I was on my own once again, I walked around the room examining every detail of it, I checked the T.V, it was huge, we had a sky box, and DVD player, the couch was large and had a coffee table in front of it, the kitchen was clean and well kept, it looked brand-new, I looked in the cupboards and found most of them were empty, except for a few packets of instant noodles and tinned food. 'man I need to go shopping' I grabbed a pack of the noodles and threw them onto the work surface next to the cooker, then I continued to search the cupboards, the one next to the cooker had the pots and pans in it. The ones on the wall had the dished plates and glasses in; the mugs were hung by their handles on a rail of hooks next tot the sink.

I half filled one of the saucepans up with water and emptied the packet of noodles into it. I read the back of the packet, heat on a medium heat for 5 minutes and leave to sand for 1 minute. 'Seems simple enough, what can go wrong huh?' I set the noodles on the stove, and turned the timer on the cooker on and went to unpack my bag.

I hauled my bag into the bedroom and threw it onto the nearest bed. I took my clothes out first and put them into the set of draws that were next tot the bed against the wall, next came my work books, I put those on top of the draws, I then took out the picture of my family, and placed it facing toward the bed, there was a door in the bedroom leading to the bathroom, I took my towel, soap and toothpaste into there, as I came back out of the bathroom, the timer on the cooker went off, I rushed back out into the kitchen area and skidded slightly on the tiles, I quickly turned the stove off and set the noodles to stand for a minuet, I reached for a bowl, and rummaged through the draws till I found a fork.

I took my noodles and sat down on the couch, I flicked the TV on, some sort of game show was on, I flicked through the channels and found one on white tigers of Asia. 'Awwww they're so cute' I've always had an obsession with white tigers, yeah its sad I know.

About five minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I put the noodles on the coffee table and got up to answer it, I turned the handle and pulled the door; there stood a boy about the same age as me. 'Wow. He's hot!' he had very toned shoulders and arms, he stood about half a foot taller than me, the had two toned hair, the front was a navy blue and the back was a slate grey, fiery crimson eyes glared scornfully into my own amber ones his lips slightly pursed, his cheeks were full and his nose was perfect, he was perfect. I blushed and took a step back realising what I just thought of, I tried to put it to the back of my mind and to do something to not make me look like a gormless idiot. "Ummm…Hi, my names Rei Kon" I stuttered as I offered him my hand.

"Hn." He grunted as he walked past me and sat down on the couch and started to eat my noodles, **my noodles!**

"Hey those were mine!" I said attempting my best glare, he just glared back at me, if looks could kill; I'd be so dead right now.

"So?"

"I just made them, so their mine!" I said starting to blush redder now

"Quit whining, go make some more." I glared at him and turned and walked back into the kitchen. 'Obnoxious bastard! Those where mine,** mine!** Jeeze talk about being a total twat' I was still fuming when I slammed the saucepan with some fresh noodles in onto the stove. 'If he's gonna be like that then no more Mr Nice Guy.' I sad there glaring at the noodles, 'Bah as if this is gonna help, you gotta be nice Rei, it's not like you to be mean.' I kept telling myself. I took my freshly made noodles and sat down on the couch with my new 'guest'.

"So, who are you?"

"Hn." He replied blankly whilst still staring at the TV

"Who are you?!" I said again more sternly. He turned to look at me his eyes once again boring into me.

"Kai, Kai Hiwitawi" He replied to me his gaze never leaving me, as if studying if I was worth his time.

"Why don't you like me?" 'Now that was stupid.'

"I don't dislike you, but I don't like you either yet, you have to earn my friendship, if you want a peaceful term, I suggest you try to do so." He said with a tone of authority in his voice I had never heard before.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you." I got up and put my now empty bowl into the sink and headed for the bedroom, it was getting late now and the daylight was fading slowly, I went to the toilet and stripped down to my boxers, I grabbed my toothbrush off the counter and began to brush my teeth vigorously thinking of ways I can try to make 'friends' with my new roommate, but I soon gave up on that idea, I went into the bedroom, closed the curtains and folded my discarded clothes up and placed them on the foot of my bed. I got into bed, I checked my cell phone for the time, 22:34 the clock read, I closed my eyes, and instantly my thoughts were back on the boy in the other room, his crimson eyes, and his hair, I just couldn't stop thinking about him, I realised what was happening, my eyes went wider with shock. 'I... I… Like him… This cant be happening first off, I'm not gay and secondly he's a complete bastard.'

'But you do like him' a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me.

'Ah great, now I'm going mad!'

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and tried to focus on something different, but it didn't work, my mind drifted into unconscious oblivion and I fell into a deep sleep.

Okay, sorry this is a bit bland for a first chapter, and I'm sorry there aren't many characters being introduced as of yet, but there's gonna be more coming.

Remember to RxR Thanks,

love Cross


End file.
